Sacrifice?
by Hay
Summary: Short fic about Piper's thoughts before she died in the season finale


Sacrifice

Sacrifice?

charmedhay@softhome.net

We were in serious trouble, out situation was deadly and I knew that.But, it was something else inside of me; I'm not sure what it was, but I just had to stay positive.I had to see the humour and irony in what was happening.The crowds of people outside, the constant news reports and interview requests.My god…three years ago, we were just three sisters who barely spoke to each other and couldn't stand to be in the same room together for more than ten minutes.We were…normal.

And now.Wow.It's just incredible.Prue's trying to drill into me the seriousness of our life saving actions and Leo's torn between helping us and still staying within the boundaries of their never ending rules.I can't believe he's orbed underground, a whitelighter in an evil playground?It literally sends shivers down my spine, it's almost like he's tempting fate.I don't think I've ever felt this scared, although, I seem to process that one thought with every demon attack.How did we get to this point?When did things turn so desperate?

It was all getting too much; my mind was reeling and my pulse was racing.I couldn't think clearly and Prue was going on and on about something…my jokes and sarcasm.I had to have some sort of coping mechanism, and humour was basically it.Otherwise I wouldn't handle it; I'd fall apart.All these people surrounding the manor, it's suffocating, I almost feel claustrophobic and panicky. 

I tried to refocus on Prue, forcing my mind to comprehend what she was saying."Because if Leo doesn't succeed, then we're gonna have to figure out what we're gonna do."

"We're gonna do talk shows and book signings and movie deals, and then be taken by the CIA and dissected."There it is again, more sarcastic and inappropriate comments.I seriously doubt if my mind is connected to my mouth sometimes.

"Yeah, how can you be joking about this Piper?"Just a moment of guilt overcame me but I shrugged it off as Prue followed close behind me.

"Who's jokin'?"The words were out of my mouth before I could even process them and I could feel Prue tense up behind me.

"Well I'm not. Alright, I'm scared, and you should be too. Okay, our lives Piper, everything that we've worked for could be completely destroyed with one stupid mistake. Our entire future, our entire destiny could be wiped out just like THAT."

I watched Prue's fingers for a second; she'd just clicked them.But the sound…it wasn't related, it didn't match.Too loud; just far too loud.

I_Pain/I_

Pain ran through my body, but I didn't understand.What was it that was hurting?

The chaos outside subsided, I don't know if it really did or if it was just me…but the noise level seemed to lower and their voices were muffled.Everything in front of me blurred and Prue kind of misted over even though I could feel her shocked stare on me.

I_Pain/I_

The agony, it was still there.What was it?My eyes drifted down to my stomach, where the pain seemed to be originating from; a deep throbbing pain through my back and abdomen.

I_Blood/I_

My hands…they were covered in blood.All over them; running over my knuckles and down my wrists.Please…someone.It hurt.

A few muffled words drifted to my ears, but I couldn't make them out.The room began to spin and I felt my breath catch in my throat.Everything clouded over and my legs began to give way…I don't understand.What was happening?Why am I covered in blood.

I collapsed.But the floor didn't meet me, Prue?I heard her mutter my name as she kept me to my feet.Why?I just wanted to lie down.I_Please Prue…the pain.It hurts./I_

"Oh God."Her words echo in my ears.Suddenly this was real…everything but nothing made sense.I could feel tears sting my eyes and they gave the smallest distraction from the pain that seemed to tear my body in two.The noise…a gun shot.I was hit…shot…oh god.There were no other words and there were definitely no sarcastic jokes.Why?Why was this happening?

Part 2 

** **

The room swayed gently and my heart was beating far too fast, hammering against my chest and sitting at the base of my throat.My rib cage felt like it was pushing against my lungs, squashing them and not allowing any air in them, creating this tiny pocket where I was supposed to breath from.

I wish the room would stop spinning…and the walls…they're pulsating and moving closer as if threatening me.What do they want?What did I do?I don't understand!

I can't breathe properly.Just short, unsuccessful gasps for air.

_ILeo?Where's Leo?/I_

I try to form the words through my opened mouth, but barely a muffled sound escaped.Why isn't he here?I need him.

I_Prue?/I_

She's crying.I can see the tracks down her cheeks that the tears have created.Single salty trails that run from her eyes and disappear below her chin.

I was distracted for just seconds and then the pain jerked me back…so strongly.My legs don't seem to be attached to my body and my stomach is emitting this continuous wave of agony.My blood is hurting my veins and arteries as it is pumped around my aching limbs and reluctantly returned to be refiltered or else spilled from my body.

"LEO!You're okay. Shhhhh.LEO!"

Prue's choked voice seemed distant although clearly pitiful and her touch uncharacteristically cautious as she fumbled and pulled me to my feet.Each small hesitant step I took, caused a rush of pain to shoot from my stomach and through every part of my body, not stopping until it make my extremities tremble.My legs felt like jelly while my feet felt numb and detached as they refused to cooperate and carry me effortlessly to the car.I tried to grip Prue's hand, but my fingers wouldn't tighten and continued to shake uncontrollably.A few thick and heavy tears fell down my cheeks and I couldn't help but express a choked sob when we walked through the house.

My mind kept drifting far away from the current situation, still without humour, I found a way to escape.To escape the rush of pain that threatened to collapse me; to forget the seriousness of the last three years; to focus on Leo, my one true love.

I_Leo./I_

_ _

Where was he?Was he alright?Was he worried about us?Were I_they/I_ somehow involved in this?

I refocussed momentarily as I tripped on my own feet and stumbled, a small scream escaped my lips before I had a chance to halt it.Suddenly there were people everywhere, littering our front lawn and yelling our names.I remembered why I was struggling to stay on my feet instead of relaxing and making love to my husband.The demon…the media…crazy obsessed people…

Their voices echoed over the sound of Prue leaning heavily on the horn and I squeezed my eyes shut while clutching at my abdomen.

"Move out of my way!What's wrong with you people?"

Why weren't we moving?The pain was getting worse and my lower legs ceased to exist.I couldn't stop my hands from shaking no matter how tightly I gripped my shirt.

"Leo!"Prue's voice seemed to linger and reverberate against the sky, the desperation piercing my closed mind and shocking my senses.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and suddenly we were at the hospital, the lights blurring with faces and my stomach churning as I was rushed down the hall.Strange voices were yelling and a mass of hands were touching me, attaching machines and examining me.

Prue?Where was she?

Leo?Why hadn't he arrived?

"Pulse 70.Weak."

The room began to sway gently, the white ceiling rhythmically moving closer and then further away.Were they talking about me?The pain was beginning to subside.But the voices seemed further away.

"Small entry wound upper right back, larger exit wound upper right abdomen."

I_Leo?_Where are you?What's happening…I need you!"/IHe wasn't coming, he wasn't going to save me.We were being punished.We'd attempted to defy the rules of nature and we were about to lose.We didn't care about consequences; we only cared for love.And we were about to pay the ultimate price.

"Leo!"I tried to turn my head to face Prue but only my eyes would move.

"He…he…can't hear you."

"What?"I could barely hear my sister's words, but I could make out her tears.I wanted to reach up and wipe them away, but my hands wouldn't move.

"Leo…something must have gone wrong…"We'd gone wrong.We'd taken life for granted, constantly facing the impossible and coming out on top.Nothing lasts forever and we had tried to force it.Love would last forever, but our bodies could be stolen away and imprisoned in a far away world for all eternity.

"You hang in there.Don't you dare die on me."Death.It was coming; I could feel it. We were strong, but we were never stronger than death. 

"Prue?I'm cold…I can't…feel my legs…"Painless but cold…my blood turned to ice and ran slowly through my body."Don't go…please."Stay…don't let me die alone.I'm scared.Why?Why did we have to be different?"I love you…"

My life was…the ultimate sacrifice.


End file.
